Photographic materials comprising polymeric couplers capable of forming a dye image are known. Examples of such photographic materials and polymeric couplers are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,404 and United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 2,132,370A. These photographic materials comprise polymeric couplers which are copolymers or terpolymers comprise a repeating unit derived from an alkylacrylate. These materials exhibit a problem in that the image dye density resulting from such polymeric couplers is less than desired.